Vengeance
Vengeance is an open-world first person sandbox game developed and published by EternalBlaze Industries. It will be released exclusively for the Imagination. Gameplay As previously stated, the game is open-world and third person, allowing the player to roam wherever they choose and generally do what they want. For example, upon starting the game and finishing the tutorials and first missions, the player is allowed to go wherever and do whatever, but are only restricted because they have no money whatsoever. Later in the game, when the player does have money, they can do activities like going out to eat with friends, gambling at a casino, or even heading over to the strip club. The World The general layout of Horizon City consists of five major areas, which are predominantly made up of urban or suburban terrain. The five major areas are generally controlled by the five major gangs in the game. Story Mode (Singleplayer) Setting The game takes place in an unknown year, although it is clearly set in the modern day, in a large city known as Horizon City. The city is loosely based off various parts of New York City, Chicago, and Los Angeles. Plot Welcome to Horizon City, a city with one of the largest criminal underworlds ever. There are many gangs that fight each other to get to the top, but only the toughest make it there. The five main gangs rule over the various parts of the city, all regulating the underground criminal underworld while maintaining a clean rep with the local government and police forces. The player starts off as a high-ranking member in one of the more powerful main gangs, Enigma. Unbeknownst to the player and many of their best friends, who also happen to be high-ranking members within the gang, a number of lower ranking members are led by an aspiring lieutenant in the gang named Darius, who envies the power of the higher-ranking members. He creates a plan to eliminate all of them and goes through with the plan (with the help of others in the gang who desire the same thing), killing all of the high-ranking members and attempting to kill the player. The player manages to defend himself, but fails to protect his friends, and is beaten to a pulp and left out on the streets of the inner city to die. After being found by a small, not-so large gang made up of only a few people, the player is found and nursed back to health. They join this small gang out of gratitude and thanks for saving their life. The player forms a friendly relationship with their new friends and vows to avenge the deaths of his best friends and take down Enigma. To be written... Multiplayer To be written... Characters Protagonists *'The Player' - The playable character and main protagonist of the game. Antagonists *'Darius' - The main antagonist of the game who absolutely despises the player. Gangs More information on all the gangs is covered here. Major Gangs These are the main gangs that are encountered in the game who rule the most territory and are the strongest of them all. *'Enigma' - The main antagonist gang.. *'Agni Kai' - A hand-to-hand combat-based gang. *'Chargers' - A vehicle-based gang. *'Nighthawks' - A stealth-based gang. *'Code Red' - A technology-based gang. *'The Player's Gang' - The gang that the player creates in the beginning of the game that they use throughout Story Mode. Although they are not necessarily major at first, they do become major as the story progresses. Minor Gangs These gangs are not particularly strong or large and usually own small territories within the large portions of the map owned by the major gangs. *'Black Hearts' - Stealth *'Machinehead' - Vehicle *'Z3RO' - Technology *'Rising Sun' - Hand-to-Hand *'Calypso' - Stealth *'Sh!ft' - Vehicle *'asdfghjkl' - Technology *'Kaida' - Hand-to-Hand Features Skills In singleplayer, the player's character has a set of skills, similar to any RPG game. As the player does more around the city and is successful in wreaking havoc, their skills will begin to get better and in return, the player's character will be come more proficient in whatever skills are getting better. For example, if a character increases their Strength, their unarmed combat will be more effective, they will look more buff, and they will be able to throw things much farther. Skills can be increased with jobs, missions, or various activities found throughout the city. Activities There are a wide variety of things to do in Horizon City if the player is not doing missions of any sort. Police The Horizon City Police Department, or HCPD, is the police force seen in the game, considering the fact that most things are illegal or go against the law in some sort of way. Buildings and Property The player can purchase property in this game to earn money without having to always risk their lives. They can only purchase property in their owned territories, however, and may have to assist their properties by performing special missions or defending them from enemy gangs from time to time. Stores will provide a discount on all items when bought and the owners might even let the player get items for free if they are friendly enough to them. Houses can be used as homes for the player or high-ranking members in their gang, which boosts their skills so long as they are living in that particular house. Almost all buildings in the game can be entered, although most are stores that generally sell the same thing. There are restaurants, shopping outlets, and more that the player can explore and buy once they earn enough money. Internet Services The player can also use in the internet in Vengeance, whether if it's on their mobile phone or on a physical computer. Jobs If the player is bored and in need of money, they can perform jobs around the city. Jobs do not pay as much as missions, heists, or even owning some property, but they are extremely helpful in leveling up certain skills, depending on the job. Category:EternalBlaze Category:Imagination Games Category:Open World Games Category:Sandbox Games Category:First-Person